


i'm a sucker for you

by bloombloompow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloombloompow/pseuds/bloombloompow
Summary: 'cause i know you and you know everything about me(except for the fact that i’m in love with you)





	i'm a sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> obviously inspired by sucker by the jonas brothers

kevin doesn’t even remember the moment he started having _feelings_ for jacob. feelings? yeah, they’ve been best friends since they were little kids. he has always loved him as a friend. _feelings?_ well… that’s complicated.

maybe he _knew_ when he started noticing that he doesn’t love the rest of his friends like he loves jacob (no offense to any of them. except for hyunjae and younghoon. maybe. depends on the day).

maybe it’s the way jacob always cuddles him when they’re all crowded in any of their apartments watching films or playing games on hyunjae’s new playstation (kevin usually doesn’t play with them, he’s too occupied trying not to make it so obvious that he’s dying inside when jacob links one of his arms with his own or quietly starts caressing his hand with his fingers, not giving it much importance).

maybe it’s his precious smile when something good happens, when they’re out with his friends and they coincidentally exchange looks (is it coincidental if kevin’s always sneaking glances at jacob?) or when kevin tells him that he’s progressing with the song he’s writing. jacob always tells him that he’s there to help with anything related to the song if necessary, and kevin is running out of excuses about why he hasn’t showed the song to him yet so he doesn’t find out the truth: the song is about him.

the thing is, jacob has never gone further than this subtle and little actions. and kevin is a bit confused.

that’s why he hasn’t made any move neither, ‘cause he’s not sure if jacob feels the same about him.

yeah, he’s the only one jacob treats kind of… different? but that doesn’t mean he has feelings for him, right? maybe it’s that they’re just best friends. maybe.

every day they see each other and kevin notices this kind of things he has the urge to finally confessing, but always ends up going home keeping his little secret.

his not so little secret, ‘cause some of their friends have already noticed. kevin is too transparent. they’ve known about his crush on the older for quite a while now.

…

tonight is karaoke night.

after enough alcohol to have the twelve of them singing awfully and nearly giving kevin a headache (it’s obviously their fault, not the alcohol’s), changmin shouts

“jacob chooses! but only the partner, i’ll choose the song”

“why would you choose the song? i want to sing-“

“oh my god jacob just choose someone or we’ll pass your turn” chanhee laughs from his place in changmin’s lap.

“okay” he turns to kevin. “hmm?”

kevin stares at him for about ten seconds.

jacob stares back.

“okay so kevin. you’ll sing…” changmin says with an alleged innocent smile. “this one. sucker by the jonas brothers!”.

the rest of the boys cheer for them to start singing.

changmin is still looking at kevin, smirking, while he presses play and the music starts playing.

_“fuck. he knows”_ is the only thing kevin has time to think before jacob tells him

“you first!”.

so kevin starts singing

_We go together_  
_Better than birds of a feather, you and me_  
_We change the weather, yeah_  
_I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me_

and jacob follows

_I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars_  
_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough_  
_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain_  
_And, baby, you know it's obvious_

and he looks him in the eyes.

kevin almost can’t keep on singing his part.

_I'm a sucker for you_  
_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_  
_I'm a sucker for you, yeah_  
_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

‘cause it’s true

_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things_  
_No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)_  
_And you're making the typical me break my typical rules_  
_It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

jacob finishes the chorus smiling blindly at him. he’s a bit dizzy, but he always can blame the alcohol.

_Don't complicate it_

_'Cause I know you and you know everything about me_

_I can't remember_

_All of the nights I don't remember_

_When you're 'round me_

they keep on singing till the end of the song, and then everyone stays silent.

kevin doesn’t think about it even for a second, takes a step towards jacob and kisses him. and then he panics and runs to leave the room.

…

jacob is already out of the karaoke when he finally sees the boy walking away the building.

“kev, wait” jacob grabs one of his arms. “where are you going?”

“…home?”

“you left everything included your phone and keys at the norebang”

“then… going to sit on that bench till you all leave and i can go get my things?”

jacob stares at him and tilts his head a bit.

“why would you do that?”

kevin knows it’s now or never; he has to confess. it’s far from how he imagined it would be but it’s too late now to deny it. he thinks _, “if only i had run faster… no. that would have led into having to message jacob about it the next morning. and you know… getting rejected through the phone is even more humiliating so maybe it’s better to just confess already and_ -“

“kevin?”

“yeah.” he pauses again. “so… i guess this is obvious ‘cause i’ve kissed you but i kind of have a little crush on you? i’m sorry i panicked i just don’t know why i’ve done that and i’m sorry and i didn’t know what to say or what to do so i just. left. i understand if you’re mad at me.”

jacob speaks before he can keep talking.

“it’s okay. actually… i’ve been waiting for you to kiss me. i was scared i would have to make the first move.”

kevin makes a shocked face.

“you knew i have a crush on you?”

“i imagined… and the boys have been telling me to confess already but i wasn’t sure if you felt the same so i just. kept waiting. we’re stupid.” jacob laughs, covering his face with both hands. “i can’t believe it”.

“wait. you wanted to confess?”

“kev, i’ve had a crush on you for years. i regret not telling you before. i’m sorry”.

“so you don’t mind me kissing you at the karaoke”

“i’ll forgive you for kissing me and running away on one condition”

“what condition?”

“kiss me again”

…

when kevin wakes up next morning, the first thing he sees is jacob lying beside him. the second one is a message from changmin.

**changminnie**

you’re welcome <3

**Author's Note:**

> they say they have a crush but we all know: they're in love already
> 
> comments are appreciated


End file.
